Jedi Knight Series book one: Survival
by Ganner Storm
Summary: This is a sequel to my A Turn of the Best story; it is set approx 16 BBY. Coleman Kcaj and Barriss are sent to Taris on a dangerous mission to meet an old friend, while Shaak Ti goes to Manaan to help fight against the Imperials.
1. Prologue

Jedi Twilight Series Book One: Survival

This is a sequel to the A Turn of the Best story; it is set two and a half years after my story and almost 3 years since Order 66 was initiated; so approximately 16 BBY. This is also the start of a short series. They will be shorter, easier to read I hope than A Turn of the Best, back to the review. It has been almost three years since Order 66 was initiated by then Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, now known as the Emperor. A number of Jedi had survived because of the help of General Grievous and his allies, however other Jedi that had been off world had also survived order 66 that were hiding in depths of the galaxy; running from the Empire and all other enemies.

Dramatis Personae

Aayla Secura; Jedi Knight (female Twi'lek)  
>Barriss Offee; Jedi Knight (female Mirialan)<br>Beyghor Sahdett; Jedi Knight (male Verpine)  
>Carolyn Sosa; Jedi Padawan (female Human)<br>Coleman Kcaj; Jedi Master (male Ongree)  
>Cronal; Sith Inquistor (male Human)<br>General Grievous; general of the C.I.S remnants and the New Hope  
>Halagad Ventor; Jedi Knight (male Human)<br>Ja'ce Yiasco; Sith Inquisitor (male Zabrak)  
>Luminara Unduli; Jedi Master (female Mirialan)<br>Shaak Ti; Jedi Master (female Togruta)

Prologue

For the moment everything was safe, Kai Justiss returned to his temporary home on Garqi in the Outer Rim Territories. He lived on the outskirts of the capital city, Pesktda. He had been living in one of the farms in the countryside. The local farmers had given him a place to stay in one of their homes. It was early morning, so he got up and got ready to help them work on the farm. He wore shabby looking robes and vestments and got rid of his Jedi robes and anything else that would help identify him as a Jedi. Though he kept his lightsaber in his room but that was it. He had to rely on using his blaster pistol more for protection now; because there had been bounty's put on Jedi heads, so it made far more dangerous to live. Before he left the room he slipped on his waterproof boots made of Nubian rubber.

Kai exited his room, he had his blaster pistol hooked to his belt, and he came into the hallway. He passed another bedroom on his way to the kitchen. That belonged to the owner's daughter, Allya Praxton, her farther Sate had let him stay with them for now. Allya was in her early twenties, she seemed quite clever from when they have spoken. He had noticed her beautiful looks as well; which being a Jedi could lead to attachment and passion which would isn't allowed in the Order. However the Order was gone, along with the oath, codes and traditions.

Kai turned the corner and came into the main living room and the kitchen area was off to the right hand side. He twitched his nose; he could smell food cooking. He came around the corner and looked into the kitchen; he saw Sate's wife, Bella in their cooking. She turned and looked over at him.  
>"Hello Kai!" Bella said loudly, to go over the sound of the cooking.<br>"Hello Bella," Kai replied in the same loud tone as he walked into the kitchen. Off to the right was a small cove where the dinner table was. On the unit there were plates of food ready to eat. There was some meat, vegetables and some flatbread.  
>"Do you want some breakfast?" Bella asked him.<br>"Yes I think I will." Kai answered her. He took a plate of food and sat down at the table. Bella sat down next him a few seconds after. "Where is Allya and Sate?"  
>"Allya has gone into town and Sate has started work in the fields," Bella replied.<br>"Okay," Kai nodded his head.

After eating Kai headed out into the fields, as soon as he came outside he felt the fresh air on his face. Ahead of him was a path that led to the main road ahead. To the left and right were the fields that were owned by the Praxton family. Further out there were other farms owned by other local families in the area. Straight ahead in the distance was the local town, a rural town. Beyond that in the horizon was the city of Pesktda. Kai looked to the left and he saw Sate in the fields, planting crops for the harvest. They also had animals but they were on the fields at the back of the house. He walked off the path and onto the field. The ground below was wet and muddy. He sighed.  
>"I see you've gotten up," Sate said greeting him as he walked over to him.<br>"Morning," Kai said bowing to him.  
>"Allya is taking her time," Sate remarked, glancing in the direction of the town.<br>"I can go and get her." Kai said.  
>"She can look after herself," Sate replied.<br>"Something might have had happened to her," Kai said. "I can be quick Sate."  
>"Okay then." Sate nodded. He watched as Kai hurried off to town.<p>

Kai ran as fast as he could to town, running up the path; he used the Force to help maintain his stamina and help him go quicker as time could be against him. As he ran, he didn't sense any immediate danger so maybe she was alright. As he approached the town he felt his danger sense prick for a moment. He looked around and he couldn't sense anyone out. He turned around, looking up the path. He saw open fields, no sign of danger because there was no one for someone to hide; who might be following him. He turned and looked back towards the town. He could see a few people out and going about their own business. He carried on walking into town. Kai saw a few heads turn his way, but only for a moment because they recognised him. He had been here before.  
>He continued walking, heading for the market. He continued walking until he reached the end of this road. Straight ahead was the building that was used for local government. Even that looked a bit shabby.<p>

Kai turned to the left to head to the market. He could see the market further up the road and there were a few people out and about. He carried on walking at a fast pace. He couldn't see Allya anywhere around at the moment. He arrived at the stock market, there were a few people selling local fruits, vegetables and meat but there was no sign of Allya. He allowed the Force to flow through him, to heighten his senses and he could sense Allya nearby and something else. He spun around as quickly as he could. A Trandoshan was standing a couple of feet away, holding a blaster pistol. There was another man a couple feet behind him. They were both dressed in gear, they must have come from one of the nearby buildings or from behind one of them and he had failed to sense them immediately.  
>"You're the Jedi!" The man exclaimed, he pulled out his own blaster pistol. "No lightsaber."<br>"Kai!" A familiar female voice called out.  
>Kai half-turned and saw Allya approaching him. She was about ten or more feet away.<br>"Time to collect my bounty," The man remarked.  
>Kai raised his hands and sent a Force wave towards the man and the Trandoshan, it sent them flying in the air a couple feet and they hit the ground hard.<br>"What's going on?" Allya said, sounding genuinely surprised.  
>Kai turned around and ran towards her. "We have to go now." He grabbed a hold of her arm and started running up the street. He felt the danger sense prick on the back of his neck. He looked over his shoulder and he saw that the two bounty hunters were getting back up to their feet. "Hurry!" He said loudly. But he already heard the sound of laser fire coming at him. He saw one shot go whizzing past his left shoulder.<br>"You're a Jedi, aren't you? Can't you defeat them?" Allya said, sounding hurried and worried.  
>Kai sensed someone else further up the street; someone else who was a danger. He came around the corner. It turned out to be a Rodian and he was holding two blaster pistols.<br>"I don't have my lightsaber with me." Kai told her, sounding frustrated. With his freehand he unclipped his own blaster and aimed towards the Rodian and fired several shots; forcing him to look for cover. He then twisted his body round and fired several more shots at the human and the Trandoshan. They both dived for cover using the market stalls as shields.  
>"We're trapped." Allya exclaimed.<br>Kai saw some of the locals coming as onlookers.  
>"Help me fight them!" Kai called out to the onlookers, but they didn't move.<br>He turned around and saw the Rodian appearing. The Rodian fired several shots with one pistol towards Kai.  
>Kai Force jumped into the air avoiding the shots. He landed on the ground a few feet away from the Rodian. The Rodian pulled out a grenade and tossed it in the air at Kai and Allya. Kai felt a laser hit him in the back; direct hit. He was injured. He raised his free hand and pulled the grenade in mid-air and threw it towards the stalls. Other people around ran screaming for their lives as the grenade detonated as it hit the one of the stalls; exploding with a burst of light. Kai watched as vegetables, debris and other things were sent flying; including the two bounty hunters.<p>

Kai felt a second laser hit into his leg and a third hit his back once more, he fell down to his knees.  
>"I've failed." He said, panting.<br>"Nooo!" Allya shouted, coming down beside him.  
>Kai fell down onto his back. He felt cold. "Sorry…." Then darkness took over him and that was that.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Since the Jedi had arrived on Rinn life hadn't become much easier for them; they were still wanted dead by the Empire and they were low on numbers. If the Empire ever learnt of their location they would never be able to hold off a full scale attack, even if they do have one cruiser and one star destroyer up in orbit. The Empire have unlimited resources at their disposal. For the past two years they had been trying to recruit a few more extra soldiers and temple guards; which had been quite successful as the Empire had not yet full control over the galaxy and there were still people willing to help and work with and for the Jedi.

Barriss Offee was sat meditating in her personal quarters up on the Crusader waiting for their next mission. She was sat cross-legged on the cold hard floor, letting the Force flow through her. She could sense everyone on the ship including Master Ti on the bridge as well as Coleman Kcaj and Carolyn Sosa on the ship. She could sense the planet of Rinn down below along with the other Jedi that were down on the surface. She opened her eyes as she heard a knock on the door and she sensed Carolyn at the door.

"Come in!" Barriss called out. The door opened a few seconds later. Carolyn was holding a tray of food and a glass of juice.

"My master thought you would like some food," Carolyn said pleasantly.

"Alright," Barriss stood up and kindly took the tray off her. "Thank you."

Carolyn bowed hesitantly, she seemed distant. "It's okay."

"Is there something the matter?" Barriss asked her.

"It's okay." Carolyn repeated. She bowed again and turned on her heels. Barriss heard her boots tap against the hard steel floor, even after she had exited the room.

After she had left, Barriss started eating the food she had been given.

Shaak Ti and Coleman Kcaj were stood on the bridge with General Grievous as they prepared for their next mission.

"First we head to Taris for your mission," Grievous said looking at Shaak Ti. Then he turned to look at Coleman Kcaj. "And then we head for Manaan to firstly seek new Force sensitive's and ask them about the temple on Rinn."

Both Kcaj and Shaak Ti nodded their heads.

"Yes, that is correct," Kcaj said.

"Let's get going then." Grievous said.

The Crusader soon entered lightspeed setting course for Taris first.

Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiasco was stood on the bridge of the Redblade, which was an Imperial class I Star Destroyer and it had just dropped out of lightspeed moments ago. The watery world of Manaan was ahead of them. The planet had yet to be taken under imperial control and apparently Emperor Palpatine had seen a lot of potential with this planet. They would take the planet by force, using their new aquatic assault stormtroopers. Stormtroopers were the new variants of the old clone troopers He turned to look at his captain, who would lead the underwater assault.

"Ready your men. Force them to the surface. Kill any that resist." Ja'ce ordered him.

"Yes sir, right away." Captain Hann replied. He turned around walked over to the internal comm system, gave out the order then strode off the bridge.

Ja'ce waited for a few minutes and soon he saw a number of sentinel class landing crafts heading down to the planet's atmosphere. "This shouldn't be too much trouble." He muttered under his breath.

Captain Aiden Hann was sat in the pilot seat of the one of the sentinel class landing crafts. They soon hit atmosphere. They were soon flying high over the watery surface of the planet. They already knew the location of some of the underwater cities from their scanners and radars that could spot out the large numbers of life signatures that were found in certain areas but they could have been large groups of non-sentient fish so they would search for them if that happened to be the case.

"Most of you will have to leave the shuttles in mid-air, as we can't land all the shuttles in the city and then we will wait for Ja'ce to arrive." Aiden told the rest of the crew, and the other landing craft through intercom.

"Yes sir," came the slightly muffled responses from the other pilots.

"Good." Aiden replied.

As they came closer to the surface of the ocean, they stopped in mid-air and opened the exit ramp for the aquatic stormtroopers to leap off and into the water. Some of the troopers were aquatic stormtroopers while the others were the normal, basic storm troopers. There were still large numbers of clone troopers as well.

"Get moving!" Aiden ordered, his voice booming. He looked over his shoulder looking into the larger compartment of the ship. He could see some of the stormtroopers getting up with their gear and weapons and jumping off the landing craft's ramp and into the water. When enough of them had gone he ordered the rest to sit back down and they would land in the city's spaceport.

The journey on the Crusader was a fairly long one; the Jedi masters had been meditating in their private quarters while Barriss and Carolyn had been practising lightsaber combat in Carolyn's quarters. Carolyn was only a Padawan and hadn't received much lightsaber training, so Barriss thought while they waited they could do some training. They were stood in the room with their lightsabers activated, standing a few feet away from each and not taking an eye of each other.

Carolyn made the first move by breaking into a run towards Barriss Offee, using Force speed to enhance her run. Barriss stood her ground as she came racing towards her. Carolyn stabbed her blade up towards Barriss' chest but the Mirialan Jedi blocked the stab by bringing her lightsaber upwards and shielding the strike. Carolyn broke the deadlock and then thrust her lightsaber downwards, aiming for Barriss' knee. Barriss took a step back, then parried the strike with her lightsaber.

"You're doing well so far," Barriss remarked smiling at her.

"Thanks." Carolyn replied, smiling back at her.

"Shall we continue?" Barriss suggested.

Carolyn nodded her head. Barriss raised her free hand and sent a Force wave at Carolyn; she was sent a few feet away crashing against the floor. She dropped her lightsaber in the process

"Ow!" Carolyn shouted in pain. She quickly got back up to her feet and Force pulled her lightsaber; catching it in her open right hand. She then broke into a run, closing the distance between them. Barriss stood her ground, her feet firmly on the ground in her Soresu stance. As Carolyn came close enough, she swung her lightsaber at Barriss; aiming for her right arm. Barriss sidestepped and then parried the strike by thrusting her lightsaber forwards to intercept it. Both blades clashed against each other. Barriss broke the deadlock then swung her lightsaber at Carolyn's knee catching her slightly.

"Ow!" Carolyn shouted. "Just as well there on a lower setting." Carolyn took a step back, trying to make a distance between them.

"Shall we take a break?" Barriss suggested.

"Okay," Carolyn replied.

The stormtroopers were getting deeper and deeper in the ocean.

"I can see what looks like cities or ruins ahead," one stormtrooper said through their personal commlinks. He could also see fish swimming around nearby. As they drew closer they could also Selkath in the water. Some were coming right towards them, armed with poles, swords and various other melee weapons. "They're coming towards us! Fire!"

The stormtroopers start firing at the incoming Selkath. It was more difficult fighting under water like this, but they were trained for this.

As the first of the Selkath warriors or whatever they were came into range the stormtroopers started firing sonic weapons at them. The first of the Selkath who was called A'kir, carrying a pike struck the first stormtrooper in the chest and impaling him. The Selkath pulled the pike out and struck the stormtrooper again and he dropped his weapon. A'kir looked over his shoulder he saw other Selkath engaging stormtroopers with their pikes. A'kir turned his head and finished off the stormtrooper he had been facing and swam past him; kicking him in the process. A'kir could see more stormtroopers up ahead; coming towards them. The nearest storm trooper aimed his sonic blaster at A'kir and fired. The first sonic wave came whizzing towards A'kir. A'kir tried to shift his body to try and dodge it. He propelled himself upwards; however it caught him in the right knee causing pain. He nearly dropped the pike in the process. He saw another Selkath swim past him in the corner of his left eye, engaging that stormtrooper. But it appeared at the moment they were outnumbered.

The Crusader dropped out of lightspeed, the planet Taris was ahead of them. According to the history books it was a thriving metropolis with thousands of tall sky high buildings but it got destroyed by the Sith thousands of years ago, and ever since they had been rebuilding their settlements across the surface. There were numbers of large settlements across the surface of the planet.

"Alright here we are," Grievous said.

Kcaj nodded his head. He turned to look at Barriss Offee, who was stood a couple of feet away.

"It's time we left." Kcaj said, starting to walk off the bridge.

Barriss nodded her head, and then she turned to look at Carolyn. She smiled at her.

"Good luck and May the Force be with you." Barriss said.

"May the Force be with you as well," Carolyn said back to her.

Barriss then walked off the bridge with Coleman Kcaj leaving Shaak Ti, Carolyn and Grievous behind.

"We will wait for them to arrive on the surface safely," Shaak Ti said.

"Fine by me," Grievous remarked.

"How long will it take to get to Manaan?" Carolyn said turning to look at Shaak Ti then General Grievous.

"Not too long," Shaak Ti answered, still looking out to space. She opened herself up to the Force; closing her eyes for a few minutes sensing everyone aboard the star destroyer but she soon felt the life down on the planet. She could sense a variety of life, but it was hard to get much more from it. She re-opened her eyes and saw the shuttle heading down to the planet's atmosphere.

"What are we waiting for?" Carolyn piped up, glancing at Shaak Ti

"We are waiting to make sure they arrive safely," Shaak Ti answered her, almost instantly.

"It looks like we can go," Grievous said. "Set course for Manaan. Prepare to enter lightspeed!" He ordered.

After they had unloaded the aquatic storm troopers into the water, Aiden Hann then piloted the sentinel craft back to the star destroyer to not only swap to a smaller shuttle but also to pick up Ja'ce Yiasco to the planet and more normal stormtroopers.

"So far it's going as expected," Aiden remarked after Ja'ce sat down in the co-pilot seat after he had stowed some of his personal belongings aboard the shuttle for his stay on Manaan.

"Good," Ja'ce nodded his head. "They should make excellent slaves for the Empire."

They soon took off; exiting the hangar bay and heading down to the planet's atmosphere. There would be other sentinel landing crafts returning to the star destroyer soon enough while the stormtroopers down on the planet helped made a permanent garrison on the planet. Once the landing crafts had returned; which they were in the process of doing now, then the star destroyer would return to Coruscant as they would no longer need it.

The battle down under Manaan's surface at the moment was going in the Empire's favour. A'kir was trying to fight back against the stormtroopers but they were far outnumbered now; some had retreated back to their homes and many had already been killed. A'kir saw several stormtroopers closing in on him from all angles; in the corner of his eye he saw another Selkath go slightly limp from being overpowered. A'kir shook his head then turned around and swam back to his home to get his family to safety.

Kcaj piloted the shuttle in the planet's atmosphere, while Barriss was sat in the co-pilot seat. Ahead she could see a human settlement, a clearing around it then a jungle of trees surrounding it. There were a few other ships parked outside the settlement in the clearing. The shuttle's internal comm system started beeping; meaning there was an incoming message. Barriss reached out with her right hand and flicked the switch to answer it. On the small screen appeared a green skinned Twi'lek.

"Hello. I am called Venn, and I'm the flight control officer. Please state your name, your business and the amount of companions you have on your shuttle." The deep male voice ordered them.

"My name is Coleman Kcaj," Kcaj said clearly into the radio. "There are only two people including myself aboard the shuttle, we have no droids. We are carrying just a few provisions. We are coming to meet up with an old friend called Theen Gronn."

The Twi'lek eyes narrowed. "We know who you mean, he is here somewhere. But be careful, there have been some members of the Crimson Nova Bounty Hunters guild here recently. Stay concealed. When you land I will take you to him."

"Alright," Coleman Kcaj said as they approached the settlement. They were moments away from landing. Through the cockpit, the settlement got closer and closer. Kcaj was slowing down the speed of the shuttle until they came to a hover over an open space next to the settlement. They touched down on the ground coming to a halt. "We made it."

"That was the easy part," Barriss remarked.

"It could be," Kcaj shrugged. They both got up from their seats and he opened up the exit ramp then walked down onto the ground. A breeze of fresh air hit them in the face as they came off the shuttle.

Ahead of them was the some open grassy land and then jungle. "Alright let's close it up." Kcaj took out a small device that locked the shuttle up from the outside, so that no one could steal it. The two of them came around the back of the shuttle and walked over to the entrance of the settlement. There was a parked freighter to their left about twenty feet away, but they couldn't sense anyone on board it. As they walked towards the entrance the Twi'lek that had spoken to them on the comm a few moments ago.

"Welcome to Taris," the Twi'lek said as he approached them both. "I forgot to introduce myself on the comm. I am called Ofar Kuldi." He said bowing. "Come this way quickly, we will be taking a landspeeder to where your friend is staying."

Kcaj exchanged a look with Barriss then looked at Ofar. "Let's go then."

The other sentinel landing crafts had returned to the star destroyer up in orbit over Manaan and the imperial star destroyer was preparing to enter lightspeed. The battle continued down on the surface of the planet. The shuttle carrying Aiden Hann and Ja'ce Yiasco had touched down in Ahto's city spaceport unauthorized.

The stormtroopers came out of the shuttle first, followed by Aiden Hann and Ja'ce Yiasco. They regrouped in the hangar bay.

"Let's head out and into the city. We're heading to their main government building to take it over by force!" Ja'ce informed them. "Move out."

The stormtroopers hurried out of the hangar bay, carrying their blaster rifles. They came into the corridor. Up ahead there were a small group of Selkath stood at the end of the corridor. The stormtroopers approached the Selkath.

"Hands up!" The first stormtrooper ordered the group of Selkath. The Selkath put their hands up without showing any sign of resistance. "Good choice." The stormtroopers saw more Selkath around the spaceport and followed the same procedure while Aiden Hann and Ja'ce Yiasco waited in the entrance hall of the spaceport. Ja'ce heard his comlink beeping in his robe pocket and answered it. One of the officers appeared as a hologram on the device.

"All the landing crafts have returned to the star destroyer, we are ready to leave." The officer reported.

"Good. You may leave now. Return in a week with more stormtroopers." Ja'ce Yiasco ordered him.

"Yes sir." The officer replied. Then the holographic message ended. Soon after one of the stormtroopers regrouped with their superiors.

"The spaceport has been secured," the stormtrooper reported.

"Good." Ja'ce Yiasco commended.

While some of the Selkath underwater cities had been driven to the surface, there were still other cities still not under the Empire's control yet.

The Crusader dropped out of lightspeed and saw the planet of Manaan before them, but there was no star destroyer present; because it had entered lightspeed moments ago.

"Alright here we are, Manaan." Grievous said as they approached the ocean world to enter its orbit.

"I feel a lot of pain, anguish from down on the planet. Something doesn't feel right." Shaak Ti said.

Grievous turned to look study her. "In what way?"

"The Selkath down their feel it. Like they've just been attacked or something. It's hard to tell exactly what." Shaak Ti tried to explain to him.

"Would you like me and a couple of our soldiers to come down to the surface with you?" Grievous asked her.

"No not yet. If Coleman Kcaj and Barriss find Theen Gronn and complete their mission they will need to be picked up quickly." Shaak Ti said. "We will contact you when we arrive on the surface or if anything else should happen."

Barriss, Coleman Kcaj and Ofar Kuldi had almost reached the edge of the settlement without incident. As they passed through the settlement they saw a few people out and about. The settlers here were of different races; they had seen numbers of Aqualish, Bith, Humans, Ithorians, Rodians, Twi'leks and Wookies. It was still early morning, but there would be people coming in and out travelling from settlement to settlement throughout the day either trading, travelling or visiting. They continued walking at a normal pace.

"Like I was saying before, you have to be careful." Ofar said in a hushed tone of voice. "Bounty hunters are known to gather here. Not safe being, you know what anymore."

"Yes," Kcaj said as they walked past an open café, there were a few couples sat having something to eat and drink while talking. Kcaj felt a slight murmur in the Force; he had the feeling that they were being watched. They continued walking past another store on their left, Kcaj glanced to his left; it was a store but it was closed and he couldn't pinpoint anyone inside the building for the time being.

He glanced off to the right; looking across the street he saw another closed building it looked run down.

"Somebody is watching us," Kcaj said quietly, loud enough for Barriss to hear. She probably knew it already, or had an idea of it. He was just confirming it.

"Okay." She replied.

Ofar eventually led them to the landspeeder waiting on the edge of the city. All three of them climbed into the landspeeder.

"Alright this will make it easier to go and see Theen Gronn." Ofar said.

"Good." Kcaj said as he sat in the back of the landspeeder. He looked over at the back of his shoulder; looking at the city. He couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. He could see a few buildings and a number of people walking down the street. He then turned his head and looked ahead of him as Ofar powered up the landspeeder's engine. They drove off heading north.

From the distance a Trandoshan was staring at the landspeeder, standing at the window of a rundown building. He took out his comlink and contacted the others. A tall man appeared on the screen as a hologram.  
>"Have you spotted them?" the man asked him.<br>The Trandoshan answered him in his own native language.  
>"Good, we will hunt them down and get our payment. Just like Kai Justiss." The man said.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Azen Kraal was sat in his personal chamber on the Imperial class I star destroyer. Azen Kraal was being sent on a mission to the Genosis to help survey the Genosian slaves being taken off world to Despayre make sure they kept in line. There was two other Imperial Class I star destroyers going with them as a part of a small fleet.

He had been sat on the floor meditating for a couple of hours letting the time pass by as they travelled to Genosis. He exhaled deeply, letting the Force flow through him, he felt the anger and hate in him build up like a storm but he tried to control it. He started having visions of the past of the Jedi temple appear in his mind, then in the temple in flames, escaping with his life from planet to planet and then being captured by the Sith. His anger was boiling inside him. He had been tortured by the Inquisitors and had his will and mind warped and twisted by them. Life on Coruscant had been unbearable; he no longer had any friends. When he was captured

Kraal tried to control his anger and eased the tension. He focused. He tried to close out the thoughts of the past and try to focus on the future. He had soon found out that more Jedi had survived the purge but that brought him no more than comfort; just further anger and despair. He had a whole ship under his command, but he had the feeling that any sign or hint at betrayal and these soldiers would shoot him down. He wouldn't expect anything less from Cronal either.

He felt the ship drop out of lightspeed and was slowing down. They must be approaching Genosis now. Kraal got to his feet, brushed himself off and he walked out of the chamber and into the corridor heading for the bridge. 

* * *

><p>Shaak Ti and Carolyn Sosa were sat in a shuttle heading down to the planet; the pilot was a male human a crew member from the Crusader. They soon hit the atmosphere, flying through the clouds.<p>

After they passed under the clouds they could see only ocean and Ahto city in the distance. As they approached the city, the spaceport was hailing them from the city.

"Should we answer it?" Carolyn said, looking at Shaak Ti.

"Yes." Shaak Ti said. "We don't want them to shoot us down." But she continued to have the feeling something wasn't right down on the surface As soon as the pilot flicked a switch at the controls and on the screen appeared a man in uniform, she realised something was going on down on the surface.

"What is your name, your cargo or passenger and what is your business here on Manaan?" The man said in a sharp tone.

"I am Nial Korn, the pilot of this shuttle. We request permission to land. We are travellers coming here for a short trip." The pilot said loudly in the speakers.

"How many people are on board your shuttle?" The man said impatiently.

"Only three including myself," Nial answered him.

"Okay. You have permission to land in hangar bay 5. We are in the process of sending the co-ordinates now. You will be greeted by some troops, do not be alarmed. We need to some procedures, to make sure you're not carrying anything suspicious like weapons or anything else that could be confiscated."

"That's fine." Nial said.

"Good. I'm glad you see it my way." The voice said. The message then ended with the screen going blank.

"This could be a trap," Carolyn said, sounding concerned.

"It is most likely one, indeed." Shaak Ti agreed. "But we need to see what is happening on the surface."

They approached Ahto city, slowing down as they went to the designated hangar bay at the spaceport. They landed in the hangar bay gently and slowly; touching on the ground. Ahead of them they could see the docking master's office, along with the exit. There was a male human sitting in the office glaring out of the window staring right at them.

"We better get moving then," Nial Korn said, getting up to his feet and stretching his arms.

"Sounds like a good idea," Shaak Ti agreed. Both Carolyn and Shaak Ti put their hoods up to try and help conceal their identity. Nial opened up the exit ramp. He checked he had his blaster in his holdout around his waist. Hopefully they wouldn't confiscate it. He glanced up looking through the cockpit and saw the unknown man come out of the small room and into the main hangar bay. He recognised it as the man they had spoken to a few moments ago.

"Looks like we've got company." Nial said.

"Right," Shaak replied.

The three of them came down of the shuttle and walked over to the man standing a few feet away.

"Ah welcome to Manaan. I am Captain Aiden Hann of the imperial forces." He bowed slightly. "You may come this way" He said pointing to the door and then he walked over to it. Shaak Ti and the other two walked over to the door and it opened sideways revealing a corridor. Aiden Hann led them out into the corridor, turning to the left and heading straight on.

They soon arrived at the entrance of the spaceport, they had already passed numerous troops that were stationed in the spaceport but there were even more guarding the entrance. There were few civilians about. There was a robed being further up, talking to two clone troopers or what looked like clone troopers.

"My lord, these are the arrivals," Aiden Hann said.

Shaak Ti sensed Aiden's anticipation through the Force, but he was a hard man to read. Strong willed. She glanced at Carolyn who looked up at her. Ti could sense that she was nervous, and she had every right to be; they could both sense the dark aura coming from the robed man in front of them.

The robed man turned around to look at him. He raised his hands and lowered his hood.

Ti realised he was no man; but a Zabrak.

"I recognise you." He said looking straight at Shaak Ti in the eyes. "Arrest them!"

Shaak Ti reacted instantly taking out her lightsaber and ignited it. She looked over at Carolyn who hesitated momentarily but then regained her calm; took out her own lightsaber and ignited it. It shone a bright green colour. Shaak Ti did a quick head count of the enemies and saw at least seven of those clone troopers; nine in total if you count the imperial officer and the robed figure.

Nial took out his own blaster from his holster around his waist as the clone trooper look a likes and started firing at them. While Ti stepped forwards and parries an incoming laser sending it straight back at the enemy, but she spun around on her feet trying to deflect other incoming lasers. Nial fired a shot towards Aiden Hann, grazing his right shoulder and he stumbled backwards. Carolyn bent down slightly concentrating as much as she could while holding her lightsaber in front of her; as an incoming lasers came towards her. She spun her blade in front of her sending the lasers back at the clone trooper.

"You won't accomplish anything here, Jedi!" The Zabrak exclaimed. He started walking towards the exit into the city. "The city is taken."

Shaak Ti ignored him, raising her free hand and sending a Force wave towards the two nearest clone troopers sending them flying against the wall and dropping their weapons in the process. Nial fired several shots at another clone trooper the clone trooper tried to dodge them by jumping to the ground, but one shot grazed him in the knee making the rest of his jump a sort of fall to the ground.

Ti glanced at Aiden who was moving away from the Jedi towards the Zabrak; she left him for now as she spun her blade in front of her delicately and sending another laser at an attacker. It hit him straight in the chest wounding him causing him to fall backwards.

Shaak Ti looked at a clone trooper that was slightly further away, she charged forwards and combined it with Force speed, and she parried an incoming laser spinning her blade in front of her. The clone trooper continued firing shots at her to no avail as the lasers were deflected and whizzed past him in different directions; some fizzing against the wall behind him. When Ti came close enough to the trooper; she stabbed the blade forwards aiming for his chest. The clone trooper tried to shift his body away from the blade but he wasn't quick enough the blade sliced across his chest. Ti stabbed it through his armour plate and then she pulled it out quickly. Ti stepped away from the dying clone trooper, she used her free hand and forced pushed the blaster rifle away from his grasp. She looked around the entrance hallway of the spaceport she saw that the Zabrak Sith or whatever it was had fled the scene.

"He went into the city," Nial said.

"You must stay here then." Shaak Ti said. "If Grievous is still in orbit, contact him."

It was growing hotter and hotter as the day wore on. Barriss wiped her forehead as they sat still in the landspeeder. Ahead of them they could see a far smaller encampment with a few smaller houses.

"Theen Gronn is not too far away," Ofar said as they approached the encampment. They came to the encampment, and slowed down. There were few people about. They continued travelling for a few moments through the settlement until a male human with scruffy hair, quite short and stocky walked over to the landspeeder. The landspeeder slowed down further, coming to a complete stop.

"Ofar. Nice to see you here." The man said.

"Ah, hello Kun," Ofar said, smiling at him.

Kun then glanced at his two passengers. "Hello there."

"Hello," Shaak Ti replied while Carolyn just smiled briefly.

"Alright must be going." Ofar said, as he noticed other people were appearing out in the street, and glancing at the landspeeder. The idea was to come early and not gather much attention.

"See you around." Kun stepped back a few feet and waved them off. He stood and watched the landspeeder speed off into the distance. From the nearest building to his left, a man came out and walked over to him. Kun looked at him and he felt his heart racing; he saw that the man was carrying a blaster pistol.

"Tell me where they are going. Don't play any games with me, I saw you talking to them." The man said walking towards them; closing the distance between them.

Kun felt his heart racing. "They're going to find a friend—" Before he could finish, he was cut off by a man standing about ten feet away. He was standing with a woman, and they were both in uniform.

"What's going on here?" The man said. "Put that away, it looks as though you are threatening him."

"Nothing is going on sir," The man said, slightly lowering the gun.

"I am an officer, my name is De'lan and I have authority to order you to put that away back on its holster." The man introduced himself. De'lan held his left hand over his own blaster but not taking it out. "What are your names?"

Kun glanced over at De'lan. "Kun."

The other man lowered his blaster and put it away. "My name is Jorj Syyl. I will be going about my business." He looked at Kun. "Sorry." He said apologetically.

"Good," De'lan said. "Now leave each other be."

Kun hesitated for a moment then started to walk away from them, heading towards another building.

"Go in the opposite direction." De'lan said.

"Alright then." Jorj Syyl replied reluctantly. He walked past De'lan, giving him a hard stare as he walked by. 

* * *

><p>Azen Kraal was now on a shuttle heading down to Genosis' atmosphere. There were several other shuttles and transports heading down to the planet's surface. The flew over the desert and landed in the open desert plains. The same ones that were fought during the clone wars at the battle of Geonosis. The shuttle touched down on the ground.<p>

"Alright here we are." The pilot said.

Azen nodded his head, and stood up from his seat. "Let's get this over with then."

"Okay." The pilot nodded his head in agreement. He flicked a switch to make the landing ramp come down; revealing the sandy red desert ground.

The imperial stormtroopers got up from their seats and started to disembark the shuttle. The pilot, an imperial officer and Azen were last to get off the shuttle. As soon as Azen stepped off the shuttle he felt a blast of heat his face, directly ahead in the far distance he could see mounds made of rock rising up in the air as well as Genosians scuttling around; some on the ground and some in the air.

He heard the engines of an imperial transport roaring above; he instinctively walked away from the shuttle then turned and looked up in the sky. The transport flew over them in the sky going away from them then hovering above the ground then coming down to land about fifty or more feet away.

"Inquisitor Kraal," An imperial officer and an escort approached Kraal from behind. Azen turned his body round to look at him.

"Officer Sej," Kraal replied. Sej was from one of the other imperial star destroyers that had come with him.

"Our transports are arriving at the other hives across the planet. Are you ready for us to start to round them up?" Sej asked him.

"Of course I am." Kraal replied, sharply. "We'll head to that hive." Pointing ahead of him.

"Good choice." Sej said.

"Let's get moving then." Kraal said. He looked at the other shuttles that had landed nearby; other stormtroopers were walking over to them to regroup. When this battalion were ready they began walking towards the hive ahead in the distance. Kraal could see the troopers from the transport already starting to walk to the hive. "This should be easy." He said under his breath.

Kraal and his battalion had walked past the transport and he could see that some of the Genosians were resisting the imperials; by firing their weapons at the first wave of stormtroopers. Kraal took out his lightsaber.

"Good. Looks like a fight." Sej said, sounding smug.

Kraal didn't activate his lightsaber just yet, the Genosians were still firing on the first wave of stormtroopers. Green energy waves flashing across the air. There were even turrets up on some of the mounds firing sonic waves down on their enemies below.

"We should have brought vehicles." One stormtrooper remarked a couple of feet away.

"We've got grenades and launchers," Sej said, turning to look at some of the heavy stormtroopers. "Aim and fire when ready." Kraal said, looking at one of the turrets that was beaming down on them; hanging up on the roof with the entrance to the hive directly below. A white energy wave came blasted out of the turret; hitting two stormtroopers in one go and knocking them off their feet. There were more Genosian warriors coming out of the hive armed with weapons. The stormtroopers continued firing their own blasters at the Genosians. Kraal watched as the nearest Genosian was hit several times in the chest by lasers and it fell on its back, its body twitching for a moment or too then lay there motionlessly. The stormtroopers continued to press shooting at the Genosian warriors, lasers flashing all over the place. The two turrets continued to reign down their shockwave bursts of energy, taking out another couple of stormtroopers.

Kraal charged forwards, running towards the hive wall and he force leapt into the air. Some Genosians on the ground fired their weapons up at him in mid-air; one shockwave went whizzing past missing Kraal by inches. He landed on the roof, the Genosian operating the turret stepped away and looked at Kraal and it was unarmed. Kraal ignited his lightsaber shining a bright red colour, and he charged towards the Genosian. It tried to flee from the inquisitor's rage but couldn't as Kraal used his free hand to use Force choke on the Genosian making it drop to the ground grasping for air. Kraal walked over to it and stood watching it suffer for a few moments. He felt sadness, pity for the creature but also somehow it felt good. He kneeled down then slashed the blade across its chest slicing it in two. He got up and walked over to the next turret. He stopped walking as he heard an explosion and felt the ground shake beneath him; it must've been a grenade. The ground continued to shake, it was collapsing. Kraal ran forwards, using the Force speed to enhance his pace. The Genosian at the other turret turned and saw him coming at the last minute but it was too slow; by then Kraal was already there swinging his blade across his chest killing it instantly.

Across the planet, the other stormtrooper and imperial battalions were engaging with Genosian resistance. Heavy stormtroopers fired rockets at turrets that were stationed on platforms around the hive. Small Genosian starfighters soared overhead in the sky swooping down shooting at the stormtroopers.

"Damn." The Imperial officer exclaimed as he led this battalion to take over this hive. "We might need reinforcements." He counted at least five Genosian starfighters that came down firing lasers at stormtroopers. Heavy troopers fired rockets up at the starfighters. One rocket went shooting up into the air and hit the starfighter dead on; it detonated with a burst of white flame and debris going everywhere. The officer then saw one of the turrets explodes from a rocket, but there was a still another turret shooting down at them. Another sonic wave came racing down hitting two stormtroopers sending them flying to the ground; most likely killing them.

Kraal had jumped back down onto the ground after heavy troopers had blown the entrance of the hive. He watched as the first few stormtroopers marched into the hive shooting anyone that resisted. Kraal soon followed them in with Sej.

"Good work with the turrets," Sej said. "I underestimated you."

"You won't from now on." Kraal said. He could hear gunfire from close range. 

* * *

><p>Ofar brought the landspeeder to a halt outside a run-down house almost in the middle of nowhere. There was a landspeeder parked outside. It had been built to one side on the edge of a forest, with huge open space and more forest on the other side. In the distance they could see another house further ahead. Ofar turned the engine off. It went quiet all of a sudden. Ofar climbed out of the landspeeder first, then Kcaj and Barriss. She liked the quietness, the peacefulness around here. She looked towards the building she could sense at least three life forms inside and she could sense their anticipation, one of the life forms felt oddly familiar; she had met him before, whoever it was. She walked over to Kcaj and Ofar; she saw the house's front door and it opened. A tall, elderly looking Ongree was standing in the doorway. His robes were torn and old looking. "Hello Theen," Ofar exclaimed, walking over to greet him. "Hello my old friend," Theen replied. "Hello Kcaj." He looked over at Kcaj. "I thought you might come here. We have one of your friends here, Beyghor Sadett."<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cronal was on Coruscant at the academy on Coruscant training other inquisitors in the academy. Recently he had been contacted by members of the Crimson Nova bounty hunter guild that they had found, caught and killed Kai Justiss. They had sent a representative who had brought a sample of blood and the body and the imperial medics had confirmed it was Kai Justiss. Cronal had then immediately contacted Emperor Palpatine and told him of their success. One less Jedi in the galaxy.

Cronal was stood watching one of their adepts training against a battle droid, both sparring with viroblades. The adept was called Vanitas, a male Miraluka, his face was hidden behind a mask and he was wearing dark black robes. Vanitas ducked as the droid swung its viroblades at him; missing the attack then Vanitas struck out swinging the viroblades legs. The droid didn't react quickly enough, and the blade sliced across its legs. He pulled the blade back then thrust it towards the droids chest. The droid brought the viroblades up to parry Vanitas' blade.

"Alright that will be enough." Cronal said loudly, stepping forwards.

Vanitas stepped away from the droid and turned to look at Cronal, and bows. "Yes Master." Vanitas said sharply.

Cronal felt a presence at the door of the training room. "Come in! We're about finished in here." He exclaimed. The door opened, revealing an imperial intelligence officer. "Yes? What is it?" He said slightly irritated, and his tone icy. His eyes cold.

The officer blinked in surprise and it took a moment to get his thoughts back on track. "We have been contacted by the Crimson Nova Guard that they have located two more Jedi. They aren't saying where of course. It's a Jedi Master, Coleman Kcaj and a Jedi Knight Barriss Offee." The officer informed him.

"Ah good," Cronal grinned wickedly. He knew as well as they all did, that Coleman Kcaj was on the Jedi Council during the time of the Clone Wars. "The chances are he may know the location of the other council members and Jedi masters that survived Order 66. So you should tell them to arrest him bring him back alive, we will double the pay for this Jedi."

"As you will," the officer bowed, turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

"Why don't they tell us the location?" Vanitas said walking over to them.

"Because we could send our own fleets to collect the Jedi and they wouldn't get paid. It's a risk they take and if they don't succeed, then we lose the chance to capture the Jedi." Cronal said.

Vanitas shook his head. "What if we still paid them for the location?"

Cronal paused for a moment, and then shook his head. "That isn't a part of the agreement. They wouldn't consider it. Well we've trained enough for today, go do some studying."

"Yes, as you will." Vanitas hesitated, and then bowed before walking out of the room leaving Cronal behind.

Shaak Ti had just left Carolyn and Nial at the spaceport so they could contact General Grievous if he was still in orbit over the planet. She had been trying to track down where Ja'ce Yiasco had gone. She looked up this walkway; further up she could see some Selkath fighting against a squad of enemy troops. She hurried forwards holding her lightsaber inactivated in her right hand. She saw one Selkath fall down onto its back after heavy laser fire. Ti ignited her lightsaber as she reached the Selkath. Some of the clone trooper look-a-likes looked at Shaak Ti and started firing their lasers at Ti.

Some of the Selkath charged forwards holding their pikes attacking the troopers.

Ti spun her blade in the air around her sending the incoming lasers back at the troopers. She used her free hand and sent some of the troopers a Force wave knocking three of them over on the ground. Another trooper fired shots at Ti, she deflected the lasers with her lightsaber and then they were sent back at the trooper; hitting him in the chest and he dropped to the floor. A Selkath warrior dodged incoming lasers then stabbed the trooper in the chest impaling him. The troop fell on his back, dropping the blaster rifle. Ti did a head count and saw that there were about eight or more troopers up against them. Ti raced forwards, springing to life using her own stamina and the Force to help supplement it. She ran up to the nearest enemy trooper that was still standing deflecting the incoming lasers that he fired at her. As she came into close range she swung her lightsaber at his weapon slicing it in two. The trooper dropped the remaining half of the blaster just as a second trooper from about five feet away started shooting at Ti. Ti force jumped into the air, deflecting the lasers with her lightsaber and landed on the ground in front of the trooper. The trooper walked backwards while still pulling the trigger of his weapon. Shaak Ti ran towards him swung the blade around in a 360o degrees turn catching the rifle by the tip slicing it in two. Ti sent a Force push at the trooper throwing him off his feet. She saw ahead two Selkath warriors impaling a trooper each. She looked over at another trooper about five feet away shooting at the two Selkath warriors; she took in a deep breath and exhaled then broke into a sprint. The trooper turned his attention to Shaak Ti. Shaak Force threw her lightsaber at the trooper; it came spinning in the air towards it. The trooper ducked dodging the lightsaber then stood up again; only to be cut in two as the lightsaber came spinning back towards Ti. The body fell in two onto the floor caught the lightsaber in her right hand.

Ti saw a Selkath warrior fall down to the ground after being shot several times after fighting alongside another warrior. The other warrior leapt forwards throwing the pike straight at the trooper hitting him in the chest; he hadn't reacted quickly enough and he wouldn't have been able to block it. The trooper collapsed to the ground, the Selkath walked over to the trooper and pushed the pike in further; hearing a distinctive splutter coming from inside the helmet. The Selkath pulled the pike out. Ti saw the final trooper get over run by warriors; not without taking a Selkath with him though. The remaining Selkath warriors walked over to Ti.

"Thank you for your assistance," The closest warrior said in basic, not perfected but using the Force Ti could understand him.

"You're welcome." Ti replied, bowing. Ti studied him for a moment she could sense the Force flowing through the warrior in front of him, he was young too. "I sense the Force in you, you have a connection."

The Selkath blinked his eyes and nodded. "I always thought I had some sort of connection to the Force. It runs our species, being connected to the Force to varying degrees. Tell me what your name is?"

"Shaak Ti," Ti replied. "I am a Jedi Master. What is your name?"

"My name is Qual Merida," The Selkath nodded his head. It looked slightly awkward.

Azen Kraal and Sej had exited the hive after the imperial troops had round up a huge number of Genosians to use as slave labour. Kraal was stood outside of the hive watching the stormtroopers bringing the Genosians out of the hive unarmed and in cuffs. Kraal looked over at Sej who was on his personal comlink talking to someone. Kraal started walking back to the shuttle until he stopped when he heard his name being called for.

"Kraal! Wait up!" Said the familiar voice of Sej.

Kraal turned around and saw that he was running up to him.

"I have received word from the other imperial officer, Kenn that they have taken one of the other hives." Sej informed him.

"Good," Kraal replied.

They both walked back to the shuttle and waited for the squad of stormtroopers to return to the shuttle.

"Let's head back into orbit then," Kraal said sharply.

"Good idea," Sej replied.

Sej turned on the shuttle's engines after closing up the ramp, and then they took off; lifting off the ground and then soaring up into space.

Theen Gronn took Ofar, Kcaj and Barriss inside his run down house and into the main living room where Beyghor Sadett greeted the two Jedi. Inside the living room Theen's wife was sat there quietly. As soon as Barriss had stepped in the room, she could sense Theen's wife unease in the Force; she didn't know whether it was her normal character or she wasn't happy with the fact there were three Jedi in her house. She looked over at Sadett and he seemed calm, before she had a chance to spoke; Sadett spoke first.

"Hello. It is good to see you, Master Kcaj," Sadett said in basic, it sounded slightly different considering he is an insectoid species, Verpine. "And you Barriss. I was worried I was the last of the Jedi."

"It is good to see you as well," Kcaj said. "There are more Jedi that have survived the purge, in fact a number of masters survived including myself. Master K'Kruhk, Secura, Ti, Unduli, Vos, Windu and Yoda are all alive and well."

Barriss could sense Saddett's Force aura beaming through the Force, he wasn't expecting so many of the masters to have survived.

"This is great news," Sadett said. "We should leave at once."

"So soon?" Ofar said, his face frowning at the idea. "We just got here."

Sadett glanced at Ofar. "Why not? I have been in hiding long enough."

"We can stay for a few moments then." Ofar said, taking a seat.

"This is my wife Ela," Theen gestured over to her.

"Hello." Ela got up to her feet, and did something that looked like a smile. "Would you like something to drink?" She said in basic, not perfected but it was still audible and clear enough to understand.

"Okay, yes please," Barriss said pleasantly.

"May I have a drink as well?" Ofar said kindly.

"Yes you may," Ela trotted off into the next room.

"How have you been Beyghor?" Kcaj asked him, sitting down in a seat.

"Not great," Beyghor said, doing a gesture that looked like a shrug. "My clone troopers had turned on me at the end of the Clone wars so I fled. I remembered meeting Theen a while back with you Master Kcaj on a mission. So I came here, been here ever since."

Kcaj nodded. "You've been here for a while then." He said contemplating. "It was the help of General Grievous that aided in our survival. Believe it or not. It turns out that Chancellor Palpatine had been manipulating both the Separatists and the Jedi. The Emperor has put a bounty on both Jedi and Separatists."

Sadett nodded his head in agreement. "I had heard about that. Within the space of a couple of months, it went from a fight for the republic, for democracy against the Separatists. But now it has become a fight for survival." He shook his bulbous head in disgust. "How many other Jedi survived this…extermination then?"

"A rather large number, though we lost a few on our travels. It's around fifty or less. But only seven or so of them are Masters. We have a few knights in the order as well, but nowhere near as many as what it used to be."

"I feared that would be the answer. At least enough Jedi have survived so that we can rebuild and even more importantly help the rest of the galaxy." Sadett said.

A few moments later Ela came back into the room carrying a tray with a bottle and glasses. She placed the tray on the table in the middle of the room. Barriss saw that all the glasses had the same orange liquid in them.

"Help yourself," Ela told them pleasantly.

Barriss glanced at Sadett who nodded his head. She leaned forwards and outstretched her right arm and took a glass with her hand. She took a sip off the drink, and the taste hit her almost immediately. It was alcoholic, and it was very sweet. "Okay." She said aloud.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Sadett asked them, looking from Barriss to Kcaj.

Kcaj pondered for a few moments. "Not that I can think of at the moment."

"Do we have ships then?" Sadett asked them.

"We have two flagships, one a trade federation cruiser and the other a Venator class star destroyer. Since we arrived on our new temporary home world –"Before Barriss could finish, Ofar had gotten out of his seat and spoke over her.

"May I use your refresher?" Ofar asked Ela.

"Yes you may," Ela got out of her seat. "Let me show you where it is." She led Ofar out of the room.

There was a moment of silence. "As I was saying since we've arrived on our home world in the outer rim, we've been trying to try and find children who have a strong connection in the Force, and also trying to remain hidden from the Empire and their spies." Barriss said. "We've had some help along the way, from one of the Hutts on Nar Shaddaa in Hutt space, who have offered to give us fuel and other supplies."

"That's good." Beyghor Sadett replied.

"In exchange for Jedi protection among other things," Barriss replied as she sipped her drink.

"Okay," Sadett said, finishing off his drink in a quick motion.

It went silent for a few moments.

"You should probably get going soon," Theen said. "Not to sound rude."

"Yes we will soon after Ofar returns," Kcaj said, looking around the room. He saw that Ofar had yet returned from the refresher. He was taking his time. He sipped his drink, finishing it. It went silent again in the room. They heard the distant rumble of thunder.

"I am looking forward to returning to seeing the Jedi." Sadett said. He glanced over at the doorway as Ofar came back into the room. Sadett frowned .There was the sound of thunder again. But this time it was closer than before, but now that they heard it more clearly; it didn't sound like thunder but it actually didn't sound like thunder at all. It sounded like a landspeeder.

"I think we should get moving," Kcaj said, getting up from his seat. He looked at Barriss who slowly got up.

Barriss stood up silently. She looked over at Ela and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Alright goodbye, and may the Force be with you old friend." Kcaj said, nodding.

Sadett also got up from his seat. "Good bye." The three Jedi started for the door.

"So soon?" Ofar said puzzled while standing in the doorway.

Barriss studied him a few feet away, she could sense Ofar was hiding something from them. She watched as Kcaj stepped closer to him.

"Do you want to move out the way?" Kcaj said firmly, looking straight into Ofar's eyes.

Barriss noticed Ofar shifted his hands and then he sprung forwards revealing a concealed dagger from the sleeve from his left hand striking it towards Kcaj. Kcaj reacted quickly; bringing both hands up to stop him. Ofar then raised his left knee in a quick motion slamming it into Kcaj's right leg. Kcaj fought the pain and twisted Ofar's arm, the blade just a couple of inches away from Kcaj's chest. Ofar was less accustomed to this sort of pain, and he yelped as Kcaj twisted his arm. Ofar soon dropped the blade to the floor; clanging as it hit the hard floor. Sadett rushed over, kneeling down and picked up the blade.

"What is the meaning of this betrayal?" Kcaj said. "I will release you but you better not try anything."

"Aaaah…a-alright." Ofar said, his face clenched with sweat coming down his face.

Kcaj released him. He heard the sound of the landspeeder outside. He looked at Ofar.

Ofar regained his balance, looking up at Kcaj and then he spun around on his heels dashing into the corridor.

"Hey!" Kcaj shouted. He broke into a run to chase after him. He followed him into the hallway; he was just a few feet away. Kcaj raised his free hand and sent a force push at Ofar. Ofar was thrown off his feet, he shouted as he crashed against the door like a ragged doll. Kcaj walked over to him, he saw him moving about; trying to get up to his feet. Kcaj sensed the people outside, and he could sense their intent. He grabbed Ofar by the collar and yanked him up to his feet.

"Let go!" Ofar struggled.

Kcaj could hear shouting from outside, then laser fire. The door blew straight off its hinges after continued laser shots striking at it. Kcaj reacted, releasing Ofar and reaching for his lightsaber. Outside he could see at least two figures in view pointing weapons straight towards him. Great, Kcaj thought to himself.

Shaak Ti was with Qual Merida and the other Selkath warriors still in the city after the fight with the enemy troopers.

"My family is safe for now from these imperials and their stormtroopers," Qual told her.

"Is that what they call them?" Shaak Ti asked him.

"Yes they told us when they came, but we didn't want to listen to them. We had already had heard from other travellers what was happening on other planets that were under direct imperial control. Slavery. Torture." Qual said. "Would my children be able to join the Jedi Order?"

"Yes that could be possible." Shaak Ti said contemplating. "We are low on numbers of Jedi at the moment."

"That's good to hear." Qual said.

"By the way did you see a hooded Zabrak anywhere here?" Shaak Ti asked them.

"Yes he was on his way to the government building," Qual replied.

"I believe he is the leader of this invasion; he needs to be found right away." As soon as she had said that she could sense their surprise in the Force.

"I didn't know that." Qual replied.

"Can you take me there?" Shaak Ti asked him.

"Of course, we would be happy too. There are still stormtroopers around, so we need to be on guard." Qual said assertively. "We will fight until every one of them is gone." The Selkath warrior said bravely.

Even if we do win here today, the Empire will send more of their fleets and more blood will be shed. That was the honest truth; Shaak Ti thought to herself solemnly.

Azen Kraal was now on the bridge of the star destroyer up in orbit over the planet. Sej was stood a few feet away from him, filing out official mission reports. They were waiting for all the transports and shuttles to return with the slaves. They waited in silence. He soon saw the dark silhouettes of starships leaving the planet's atmosphere blocking out the full view of the planet. He glanced over at Sej, in the official records it will state that there was an uprising on Geonosis and the Empire had sent in the military to put it down. The Genosians were the only witnesses; there was no one else who could vouch for them in defence. More importantly nobody would want to vouch for them and go against the Empire. The official records would be seen by most high ranking officials, even if they did question what really took place; they wouldn't be able to prove anything. Azen grinned to himself. He had remorse for the lives he had took down on the surface, the transformation was complete.


End file.
